


completely, completely alive

by jonsaremembers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsaremembers/pseuds/jonsaremembers
Summary: It's four a.m. in London and Dan is having thoughts.





	completely, completely alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HermioneGirl96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneGirl96/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a match and a fuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645375) by [waveydnp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp). 



> a dan and phil one-shot inspired by but not faithful to the song "4 a.m. in london" by benjamin francis leftwich. also inspired by (and somewhat more faithful to) famous phanfic “a match and a fuse” by waveydnp. can be read to have taken place between chapters 25 and 26. also inspired by a certain line of doctor who season two episode...two, i think. nothing is created in a vacuum, eh? 
> 
> no need to listen to/read/watch those inspiration pieces first (or ever, but i highly recommend them, especially the first two). 
> 
> so fluffy it oughta be inside a pillow
> 
> for HermioneGirl96, who had a tough week and deserves something nice. hopefully this fits the bill a little :)

Phil's bed is warm and soft and Dan can just see the big blue and green squares in the almost-darkness. Phil has a tiny Charmander nightlight plugged in behind the door, even though the rest of the flat is silent and still. It’s…weird. A new place, new sheets, new view everywhere he looks; it was all unplanned and he’s still settling. Dan thinks of all the instances in books where characters wake up and don’t know where they are. He hardly knows where he is now. Suspended just slightly out of time, lying tensely still in this unfamiliar bed with so much running through his brain. Moments all on a string.

He thinks first of the fondest looks Phil gave him all night long – at dinner, at Scrabble, at the club. On the tube. The eyebrow raises, the drunken giggles. Dancing. “Hold on tight.”

Dan nudges his nose into the soft hair at the back of Phil’s neck and squeezes his eyes shut. The memory of Phil’s hand sliding into his on the dance floor plays large and loud on all his senses, the way it only does when it’s this fresh. He never wants to lose the new, rough feeling of Phil’s skin meeting his palm. He never wants to forget.

He ought to be fast asleep – he’s drunker than he has been for a while and it’s almost – he squints at the clock over Phil’s head. Almost four, he realizes. He’s not supposed to stay up all night anymore, but here he is. Phil will probably insist they go for a walk tomorrow. Dan has to stifle a tiny laugh. _Bless Phil_. Tomorrow seems like such a hypothetical, intangible thing. Surely he can stay nestled in this night, all of it forever new in his mind.

Dan snuggles closer to Phil’s warm back and tightens his hold around Phil’s ribs. From his head to his toes, there is Phil. He’s already admitted to himself that he’s attracted to Phil. Hell, he’s all but outright admitted it to Phil by now. But it’s surprisingly and suddenly so much more than just attraction: he can’t hold Phil tight enough, and that – that’s new. An old line from a Doctor Who episode, of all things, pops into his head, and even as he’s inwardly rolling his eyes at himself he shivers and spots the sun creeping in through Phil’s window, and remembers David Tennant’s voice rejoicing. “Completely, completely alive!”

Dan knows this isn’t a silly teen movie or a stereotype. Phil hasn’t saved him; he’s got a plan and a therapist and coping mechanisms and he decided to take care of himself long before he met Phil. But something about being watched out for, cared about, occasionally fussed over (dare he say loved?) has filled in the space around him. He stands more firmly on his own two feet now.

Phil snuffles in his sleep. _Completely alive_. Everything else fades into the distance like a train at the vanishing point.

Tomorrow, Dan decides as he closes his eyes, he’ll send Phil some flowers.


End file.
